


A Second Chance At Love

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail AU Short Stories & One Shots [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: College AU, F/M, Long lost love, Love, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Set in the modern world.  Natsu Dragneel is checking out a college campus and runs into a girl he knew a long time ago.  A girl he still loved.Written for the Around the World With Nalu, week 1 prompt- America's  on Tumblr @fortheloveofnaluevents





	A Second Chance At Love

After a long and frankly unfruitful day checking out Columbia University’s campus and Engineering program, Natsu venture’s into Brownie’s Café, a local eatery on the spacious grounds. He had been accepted at two colleges, this one and Stanford which was a lot closer to home.  So, his father flew him out to New York to see if the California boy would feel comfortable in the Big Apple. 

Natsu grabs his iced coffee from the cashier intending on heading back to the hotel.  “Yeah Gray,” he chats with his buddy back home, “I don’t know about this campus, they seem pretty…”  But as he turns towards the front door a new customer walks in that takes his breath away. 

_‘Pretty what? Dude, you still there, did it cut off?’_

“I—I gotta call you back…” he stares wide-eyed at the beautiful blonde as she stares back at him. “Someone may have just changed my mind.”  

He hangs up the phone, slowly slipping it into his pocket.  His mind is racing.  Of all the places…. On the other side of the country…

“Natsu?”  

Her voice reaches through the fog of his mind and pulls him back to 4 years ago.  His breathing slows, she was even more beautiful than he remembered!  All those middle school years spent joined at the hip.  She was starting to develop back then, and he would always beat off the chumps who tried to get ahold of her.  They were so close…. It killed him inside when her father moved them away to Aspen, Colorado the summer before Freshman year because he never got to tell her.   

“Lucy?!”

Tears begin to pool in her eyes, those final memories she had shared with him all those years ago flooding back along with the emotions they’d stirred up.  The day she’d told him they were moving.  Oh, how she had fought with her father for yanking her out of the school she loved, and away from the boy she….  Lucy had been too ashamed, too brokenhearted after that day, that she never tried to contact Natsu again. 

Natsu places the cup back on the counter.  His feet moving of its own volition as his eyes stayed glued to the now full-figured woman standing before him.  Lucy was haloed in the golden sunlight, streaming through the front doors just like an angel and unafraid anymore, Natsu was willing to step through the gates. 

No words cross between them as he scoops her into his arms and sweeps her into a kiss that communicated everything, he had ever wanted to say all those years ago.  They were but children with a budding bond growing between them.  Now they were adults whose passions for the other had bloomed.  When he releases her lips, still cradling and sweeping away the shed tears from her cheeks he knew, there was no way he’d ever let her go again.  

“What are you doing here?” she whispers, praying for the answer she was hoping to hear.

“I was accepted into their Engineering program.”  Natsu smiles, “what about you?”

Lucy smiles, her eyes crinkling at the corners, “Journalism.”  But the guilt of their past sweeps over her.  She lowers her gaze, “Natsu, about when I left…. I’m sorry I didn’t…”

“Shhh,” he places a finger to her lips and when Lucy stills, he lifts her chin.  “It’s okay Luce.”

Her childhood nickname coming from his lips causes her heart to race, just like it did when it was just a schoolgirl crush.  She sighs, Natsu could always make her go weak in the knees.  From his flashing smile to the sparkle in his emerald eyes, Lucy loved how safe she always felt around him.  She nods as the last four years of regret fade away.

He kisses her softly once more, “fate brought us together again and that’s all that matters to me.”

“Mmhmm,” she purrs lightly, “and this time I’m not making the same mistake twice.”


End file.
